


Baby its cold outside

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wishes they were in a warmer climate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby its cold outside

Dirk hated the cold, he hated any type of cold. And if he hated it, he could only think on how Al thought about it. His friend preferred life in shorts, t-shirts and flip flops. Here, they were wearing jeans, snow pants, layers of shirts topped with a zero degree snow parka along with the needed headgear and gloves to keep reasonably warm.

Standing on the dock, Al was supervising items that were being delivered and loaded onto their ship for the next leg of the trip on the research vessel.

Dirk wished they were in a warm port, to be able to ogle his partner in his favorite walking shorts and raddy t-shirt, and his current favorite hat at the moment. Hats got lost on nearly a weekly basis, it was so bad they had a box of hats under the bunk to replace the latest one that met its misfortune. 

If it was warm, he could snuggle up behind his lover in their room and run his hands up under his shirt and pinch his nipples in a moment and hear a slight gasp from Al as he seduced him with his hands and kisses.

But alas, they are both mired in clothing, a lot of clothing. 

Al made the final check of the board and came up the gangway to where his friend and lover were standing. “I’m all done here. Want to get back to the hotel and see if we can play a game?”

“A game of what?” Dirk asked, not trusting his friend at times.

“I don’t know … may be ... unwap your best friend and see what’s hidden inside all this stuff?”

Dirk broke into a big smile and turned to start walking with his friend. “I think I like that idea.”


End file.
